


Kinktober 2019 Day 4: Worship

by VoxInculta



Series: Joint Kinktober 2019 (Dragonzzilla + Mordu) [4]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 16:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoxInculta/pseuds/VoxInculta
Summary: Summary: Troy shows his Goddess just how much he adores her.





	Kinktober 2019 Day 4: Worship

**Author's Note:**

> As part of joint Kinktober with Dragonzzilla, my partner in crime. We're not using a particular list for our prompts, just randomizing and rolling with whatever we get. I'm not really going for perfection in these fics, just having fun and getting myself to write some more. :P
> 
> I didn’t really intend to make a bunch of my fics focused on Troy/Tyreen, but… sometimes you just gotta go where inspiration takes you. :Va

**Tyreen,_ his sister._**

Troy remembered talking to her about gods when they were younger. Their father Typhon didn’t believe in a specific one, just that there was a higher power in control of it all. He would cut those conversations short, and pretend like he was no longer listening, caught up in his work.

The twins didn’t believe him. They didn’t believe a lot of Typhon’s lies. [Like how he said he loved them, and would always protect them.]

When they left Nekrotafeyo, they didn’t speak of gods again for a very long time.

\--

**Tyreen,** _ ** his lover.** _

The twins had always been closer than most. Given the fact that they’d grown up with only the other’s company, they found difficulty in forming bonds with new people. Typhon had drilled it into their head that if they were to leave the planet, they would be treated as enemies because of their siren status-- and he was absolutely right.

[It quickly became apparent that the only ones they could trust were each other.]

They were well into their teenage years now, and curious as ever. The two puzzled over romance and sex, reading all that they could about their ever-changing bodies and minds. Troy liked literature more than Tyreen did, and he’d read her passages at night to help her sleep. She’d ponder sleepily about what love really felt like, yearning for something she thought she’d never have.

Eventually the curiosity deepened, and the two began to explore each other. Neither of them were shy, as they were never taught to be. Their first time was uncertain and messy, but by the end of it they both knew what love was, and where to find it.

\--

**Tyreen, _his Queen._**

There was something stunningly beautiful about how Tyreen carried herself. Prideful. Shameless. She radiated glory. She demanded respect and adoration.

Troy was a part of their fame, but he’d never dare step in her way. He wasn’t scared, and he didn’t feel secondary-- in fact he knew _ exactly _his place upon her throne. Ultimately, he loved to watch her shine, knowing that they belonged to each other. Troy knew that at the end of the day, he was just as responsible for her rise to power as she was. Without each other, they were simply incomplete.

One may have argued that Troy relied on Tyreen more. As it was, he owed his life to her. If anyone asked, he’d tell them the same.

Some nights, Tyreen would cry until she fell asleep, nestled in her brother’s arms. Some nights she’d wake up in terror, calling out to her mother’s ghost. Some nights she’d scream and curse her father’s name until her throat burned.

Some nights she’d just break-- and Troy would be there to put her back together.

His place upon her throne may have been at her feet, but that was where he belonged, and where he wanted to be. 

\--

**Tyreen, _his Goddess._**

To many, Tyreen was a God. Her followers all referred to her as such, and many of them wholeheartedly believed it-- even the ones that still clung to bits of their sanity. Despite this, neither of the twins thought about the word as if they were truly a deity. To them, the word “God” had lost its meaning. The mention of divinity rang hollow to a non-believer.

To many of the people on the EchoNet, a true religion was unheard of. Ancient texts spoke of divinity, but many of them had been long lost, or completely defaced. With little desire for conservation, many of the old texts were lost to the ages. Occasionally one would find an odd neo-religious manifesto, but even the more sensible ones were written by drug-addled maniacs with just enough sense to form a sentence.

Between streams, Troy and Tyreen ended up with a lot of time on their hands. When they weren’t having sex or throwing a murder party, the two spent quite a lot of time browsing the EchoNet. Tyreen would gravitate towards her fan-sites for the most part, always looking for new fan-art of her glorious visage. Troy didn’t get as much attention, so he ended up spending his time looking through other things.

He’d read through near hundreds of pages of that religious nonsense. Not once did it make him think twice about the existence of a higher power. 

But that night, as he found himself staring down at Tyreen, something changed his mind.

\--

Her hair was disheveled, lips slightly parted, a bit of dark lipstick smeared down her chin from where he dragged his lips down, leaving marks along her neck.

Every time he kissed her he remembered their first, how it tasted, how she smelled. He remembered how she lit up right after, her cheeks a rosy pink as she leaned in for another one. He remembered how his heart fluttered when she whispered in his ear, and how he got so dizzy it nearly made him faint.

Though he wasn’t as frail now as he was back then, sometimes he felt like he might faint when she kissed him.

“Troy…” She sounded sweet, but beneath it there was something more. He was so good at deciphering her true intentions. “Show your God Queen just how much you love her…” Devious. Demanding, but so _ gently _. He felt his pulse quicken.

Troy smiled, kneeling down in front of her. She moved closer, sitting at the very edge, an expectant gleam in her eye. Troy leaned in to press a kiss to one of her breasts, reaching up to grope the other. He glanced up briefly to capture her expression before moving down to suck at her nipple, working the flesh gently between his teeth.

A tiny gasp escaped her lips, her grip on the sheets tightening. She bites her lip as he continues, relaxing at his touch. 

He tugs at her piercings playfully, grinning at the noises he earns from her. His metal hand smooths down her hip and along her thigh, pushing her legs open more. Satisfied with himself for the moment, he moves to kiss her again, his hand dipping between her legs. His thin fingers move easily between her wet folds, brushing up against her clit.

Tyreen moans against his lips as he teases her, spreading her legs more for him. “Troy…” She loved to say his name, and he loved to hear it. Sometimes her tone would be demeaning, but now it was filled with such desperation, and that drove him _ wild _.

He pulls back to sit upright again, taking a moment to admire his needy sister. “You’re so beautiful, Ty…” he muses, smoothing his other hand across her cheek. She leans into the touch, lashes fluttering. How badly he wished he could stop time and just gaze at her like this for just a bit longer-- but he knew better than to keep his Goddess waiting. He shoots her a grin once more before lowering his head between her legs.

Troy could eat her out for days, and she’d gladly let him. He’d done this so many times before that he knew exactly which things to focus on-- sucking on her clit, teasing her labia with gentle strokes, occasionally dipping his tongue inside. The split down his tongue gave him improved dexterity with it, which made him seem even more talented.

It wasn’t long before Tyreen’s thighs were clenched around his head, the room filled with her moans. Troy wouldn’t stop at one orgasm, he’d give her two, three, sometimes more. She loved to be overstimulated, pushed over the edge again and again. Yet somehow, he could tell when she was getting overspent and needed a break.

Troy lays a few kisses on her thighs, a parting gift as he pulls away, laying her back on the bed. He stands, gazing down at his exasperated partner, her breaths shallow, cheeks flushed. She was so stunningly gorgeous in her afterglow, so much that it made Troy’s heart flutter. He smiles down at her, thumb tracing over the outside of her thigh, “Was my offering to your satisfaction, my Queen?” 

She laughs a little, brushing her hair back with her hand. “Almost,” she says simply, shooting him a sly grin. “I think we can do better.”

“Needy needy…” Troy says, rolling his eyes sarcastically, “Move up on the bed, would ya?”

Ty gives a little nod as she complies, moving into the middle of the bed to allow them more room to play. Troy strips himself bare and climbs atop her, moving in for a kiss, pressing his body closer. Tyreen writhes beneath him, wrapping her arms around his neck, reveling in his affections.

“Is this position okay?” He hums, his nose still touched to hers. “Or do you wanna--”

“No, this is…_ this is good _."

Troy grins at how impatient she sounds, even despite her earlier orgasms. Tyreen was _ insatiable _at times.

“Alright, alright…” he says with a little laugh, pressing his hips forward. The tip of his cock presses between her labia gently, and with his hand he guides it in as he moves his hips again. Troy has to bite his lip to stifle himself as his cock is totally engulfed by her heat, guided along by her natural wetness. To him, it’s a marvel just how soft she is inside, and how well he fits despite his size.

He straightens his back, grabbing her by the hips and pulling her forward gently, giving her a moment to adjust. Below him, Tyreen’s body is illuminated by red neon light, her bright eyes gazing up at him lovingly. He reaches up to thumb over her bottom lip, giving her cheek a soft stroke. 

“You know how much I love you, right?”

“I know.” Ty says with a coy smirk.

“Bitch.” he scolds playfully, punctuating his words with a strong starting thrust. “Lucky you’re so damn hot, y’know that?”

“I know…” She purrs as his hips roll forward once more, “But please, tell me _ more _.”

“Normally you just want me to shut up and fuck you.” Troy says, rolling his eyes.

“Eh. My ego needs a good stroking. Figure we can multitask.”

“Mm, alright...” He takes a moment to pick up a rhythm before continuing, giving him time to gather some thoughts. “I could tell you how fuckin’ hot you look with that new gun, or…” His hand slips down to grab her ass, giving it a firm squeeze. “...How much I wanna fuck you on the spot when we’re kill streaming, and you’re all messy and covered in blood…”

“Ah--hah… Is that right?” Tyreen says between moans, smiling.

“Y-Yeah… You get real fuckin’ scary when you’re in torture mode… I can’t fuckin’ _ stand _ it.” His pace was quickening, words half-slurred. “ _ Fuck _ , Tyreen… You’re so goddamn _ perfect _ …” Already he felt like he might push himself over the edge, especially looking down at Ty, with her coy, prideful smile… “Fucking _ gorgeous _…”

He’d basically lost the ability to think at this point. Having a huge dick meant that it’d pull blood from other areas of his body when he was fully erect, which included the brain. Times like this he’d get lightheaded, but right now he was too lost to care. He couldn’t slow himself, so he just kept going, pounding away at her until he hit his limit, filling her to the brim with his seed.

As the lucidity flooded back to him, _ that _was when he started to feel lightheaded. Including the oral sex, they’d been at it for almost three hours now, and fatigue had begun to set in. Slowly he withdrew himself, stumbling over to lay down on his side of the bed. From there he watched Tyreen’s chest rise and fall as she gathered her breath, finally turning over on her side to meet his gaze. 

Troy brought a hand up to her face, brushing a few strands of hair back as he caressed her cheek. Tyreen blinked slowly, clearly exhausted. They’d both had a long day.

“Love you, Troy.” She says quietly, letting her eyes fall shut, her lips curled into a gentle smile.

Troy’s heart flutters at how sincere she sounds, and how pretty she looks when she’s tired.

“Love you too, babe.” 

His hand moves down to rest on her hip, drawing circles along her skin with his fingertip. For a while they sit there in silence. Troy figures she’d drifting off to sleep, until she perks back up again.

“I’m gonna… go get cleaned up.” she says as she begins to rise, letting out a long yawn as she sits up. Her voice is sleepy and cute, “You wanna come take a shower with me?”

“Yeah, go get it started, I’ll be right there.”

With Tyreen headed to the bathroom, Troy flops over onto his back, still a little dazed. His mind swam with fractured thoughts-- Tyreen, her adorably tired self, her warm voice. He was _ so _ in love. Some nights he’d stay up for what seemed like hours, wondering how he got so lucky, how he ended up in a place so _ right _. Truly, he couldn’t have asked for more.

“Are you _ coming _?” Tyreen shouts from the bathroom.

He’d drifted off for a second, completely lost in a moment’s dream. “Yeah, just a minute!”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this one ends a little abruptly but honestly I've been chipping away at this fic for the past two weeks (way past my Kinktober deadline LMAO) and I just kinda want to leave it for now. I might add more later. :B


End file.
